femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jill Shoemaker's Bridesmaids (CSI)
Cindy Jansen (Claire Coffee), Lacey Finn (Amanda Seyfried), Valerie Whitehall (Rachel Miner), and Mindy Faberge (Rheagan Wallace) are the main villainesses from "Rashomama," episode 6.21 of CSI (airdate April 27, 2006). They were the bridesmaids for Jill Shoemaker, who was getting married to Adam Chase. Adam Chase was the son of famed lawyer Diane Chase, who antagonized many people--including the bridesmaids--during the reception. Among Diane's many offensive moments was the toast, where Diane expressed her disappointment over Adam marrying Jill, saying that Jill would taint their family bloodline. Though several people were upset and bothered by Diane's behavior, Valerie's anger reached the point where she actually attempted to kill Diane. Her plan involved serving Diane a glass of champagne laced with diazepam, but after Diane started feeling the effects of the drink, she went up to Valerie and threatened to have her husband's medical license revoked, while also stating that she would have Valerie put away for attempted murder. After overhearing Diane's threat to Valerie, Lacey left and checked on Diane, who lashed out at Lacey and threatened to have her charged with conspiracy. This lead to an angry Lacey shoving Diane and causing her head to strike the arrow on a Cupid statue, which knocked her out, but didn't kill Diane. Lacey later informed Mindy and Cindy about what happened, and in a panic, the evil bridesmaids decided to hook Diane to the trunk of a car that was stolen by Jill's brother, Mikey Shoemaker (who stole the car after Mindy coerced him to do so). Diane's body was shown being dragged in the beginning of the episode, and it was the dragging that actually killed Diane. The plan was to make it look like members of the Fatelli crime family killed Diane, and in the episode, Jill was actually suspected of killing her mother-in-law. However, the discovery of the diazepam ended up revealing Valerie as one conspirator, and the rest of them were revealed after Mikey revealed to Sara Sidle that Mindy seduced him into stealing the car that was used in the cover-up. All four villainesses were interrogated by Jim Brass, with each bridesmaid shown separately. Mindy stated that she wasn't a bad person, Cindy said that Diane did crazy things to Jill, Valerie claimed that she planned to shut Diane up with the drugs, while adding that Jill couldn't endure Diane's behavior, and finally, Lacey stated that she defended herself against Diane--while feeling no remorse for her actions. All four were arrested (off-screen). Trivia *Rachel Miner also appeared as the villainous Mary Costello on Bones, and later played villainess Squeaky Uhry on Life. *Claire Coffee is best known for playing recurring villainess Adalind Schade on Grimm, and she also appeared as the evil Sally Reynolds on Psych. Quotes *The bridesmaids' joint confession: **Mindy: "I'm not a bad person, and we didn't exactly kill her. I mean, I like to think she killed herself because she was ..." **Cindy: "... crazy. She did crazy things to our friend. I mean, who hates a pediatric nurse? Granted, we'd all been drinking, but she drove us to it. We did what we had to do. Sisterhood is powerful ..." **Valerie: "... this and powerful that. She was on a total trip. There was no way Jill could endure a life of that. I just ... I wanted to shut her up with the drugs, but that backfired. Leaving us ...: **Lacey: "... no choice. She was coming at me. I just, I just defended myself. I didn't mean to take her down, but once she was, I ... I felt nothing. There she was just, just staring at me, and all I could think was ... "Thank God." Gallery Lacey Finn.png|The villainous Lacey Finn, who incapacitated Diane Chase Cindy Jansen.png|Villainous conspirator Cindy Jansen, who helped tie Diane Chase to the car Mindy Faberge.png|Villainous conspirator Mindy Faberge, who helped tie Diane Chase to the car Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Friend Category:Incapacitator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murderer Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested